Discovering My Heart
by Nikoletta
Summary: Not your normal coming of age story about a girl searching for her heart, and a boy trying to find a home. Based on a True Story   Taken place during Senior Year of High School. All human, and canon couples. Rate M for language, stupidity, and lemons.


_**A/N: Please Read... these will be rare especially before the chapter!**_

_**Story Rating: M - for Mature, langauge and future sexual content.**_

_**Updates: Every Tuesday by 5pm Eastern Time**_

_**PS: This is base on a true story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I do however own this plotline and story, and the heart of one amazing man ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

Home is where the heart is, but what is the heart? Is it not the essence of life, the core of who we really are? Do the old sayings not say that from the heart the mouth speaks, the body does, and the life lives?

At seventeen and close to my eighteenth birthday I, Isabella Marie Swan, had no idea who I really was.

I never knew where my home was, and my heart for that matter. By the time my family moved to Forks, we had lived in four other cities throughout the state of Washington. Seattle was too busy for my mother, Walla Walla was too far from my father's job, Colville gave no interest to our family and Omak couldn't cater to our family's needs. Yet Forks, the wettest greenest place on earth seemed to fit every need. And it was there that I found my home, my heart and the person I truly was meant to be.

But it doesn't mean that I didn't hit a couple bumps along the way…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Special Introduction<strong>_

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I made it to the main office, only tripping once. Some stupid girl with long curly red hair left her damn back pack on the floor. I of course didn't see it until after I tripped over it. Some freckled face boy helped me up introducing himself, Mike I think his name was. I don't know and I really don't care. I thanked him and kept on walking praying and hoping that the redness on my cheeks would just fucking fade away already.

The office secretary was nice; she gave me my schedule and even helped me find my first class.

I sat in the back row analyzing my schedule.

1st period – Photography

2nd period – Algebra II

3rd period – English

Lunch

4th period – Biology

5th period – Gym

I absolutely loved Photography and was grateful that they still had this elective open when my mother came to register me. Mathematics wasn't my favorite subject but I made due. English and Biology were my two favorite subjects, always pushing me to think outside the box. Lunch was necessary to give me a break from the mental cramping of subject after subject, though I rarely ate a lunch. And gym, ah well, I hated gym. Gym consisted of contact sports such as dodge ball, volleyball, tennis, baseball, flag football, soccer and occasionally field hockey; I sucked at all of the above. I always got hit in dodge ball, resulting in deep bruises throughout my body. I could never really hit the volleyball, I almost always spiked it a little too hard resulting in injuries to other players. I couldn't hold a tennis racket right, or ever hit a baseball. Flag football was death threatening to me and half the time I just stood on the side lines. Soccer proved that I had so sense of balance when ever one of my feet was raised from the ground. I'll never forget that day I slipped over the soccer ball and fell flat on my ass. Oh god, and field hockey? Let's just say that wooden sticks and I don't play nice. Needless to say, I was dreading having a period devoted to a year of Gym.

The bell rang, the last students filed into the class room and I shoved my scheduled into the front pocket of my book bag.

"Good morning class," a large man in khaki shorts and a navy blue polo greeted the class. In his arms he juggled folders, papers, and a few cameras. He let everything in his arm crash against the front desk as students around the room greeted him back. Mr. Cullen was all I was able to get from the girls giggling around the room.

"He's so hot," a brown hair girl stated to her friend.

I didn't find him 'hot' but he wasn't too bad looking.

He was a big guy, with broad shoulders and a chest so puckered, so firm and upright that the greatest peacock on earth would envy him. His polo shirt hugged him tightly in contrast to his loose khaki shorts. His hair was short, curly and a shade of black that I have never seen before, but then again I wasn't really looking. His eyes were green, like a hunter or forest green and they captivated me. Though I wasn't attracted to him, the man still captured my attention.

"I'm Mr. Cullen but please feel free to call me Emmett, the Mr. just makes me feel old," he joked. "Now, let's get to know each other. We'll go around the room. State your name, grade you're in and what you did over the summer. Make it fun."

_What the fuck? He's got to be joking._

I was wrong though. Emmett signaled for the first student in the front to begin.

"I'm Mike Newton and I'm a junior. I broke up with my girlfriend and loved my single summer!" the freckled face boy from earlier introduced himself. Next was his red hair friend who spoke with a natural valley girl accent, "I'm Victoria and I'm like a junior. I like, spent my summer with my boyfriend James in Alaska."

"Liar," the girl with spiky black hair in front of me muttered quietly. I found myself chuckling but stopped when she turned to face me. "Hi, I'm Alice, you must be new here. I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I am; I'm Bella."

We shook hands before returning our attention back to whoever's turn it was to introduce themselves. Time went by quickly, not because it was actually passing by but because it was getting closer to be my turn. I was so nervous and so sweaty that I even checked my underarms, praying that I wasn't some sweaty show.

"I'm Alice. I'm like a senior this year," Alice spoke with a mock valley girl voice. "I like, went to Alaska…" suddenly Alice paused, "ok maybe not," she added when Victoria turned and hissed over at her. "I spent my summer at Mr. Emmett Cullen's house," she added seriously.

"Correction, she spent the summer with my brother Jasper who also lives at my house, right Alice?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah, same thing. Next!" she yelled.

One more person and then it's my turn… what do I say? He said make it fun, my life is anything but fun!

"I'm Angela, I'm a senior. I spent my summer picking up the pieces of my broken heart; nothing fun about that."

The entire class fell silent. A few girls in the room bored faces of amusement and happiness while Emmett, Alice and a few others seemed worried for this Angela girl sitting next to me. I leaned over placed my hand on her shoulder as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Ah-hmm," Emmett cleared his throat capturing my attention as well as the rest of the students. "It's your turn," he added nodding his head my way, "last but not least."

"Uh," I muttered nervously shaking my head and running my fingers through my long brown hair. Of course my fingers got tangled and I flushed red. "I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself as my fingers struggled to get free from my hair, "I'm a senior."

_What the hell do I say next? Do I make a joke? Make people laugh? Lie? Be a bad ass?_

I've never had a boyfriend before; every guy I've known has been too afraid of my father and his title of 'Police Officer.' Not to mention the fact that I've never stay in one location long enough to get to know a guy. I've never had a girlfriend because I don't swing that way. So in a way I've never broken up with anyone, nor have I ever been broken up with. For the last seventeen years I've live the single life, so cheers to Newton and I.

The only places I've ever been to are Canada, Costa Rica, Mexico and almost every state of the United States except Hawaii and Alaska. But if I said that, no one would believe me and Alice would probably mutter that I too am a liar like the red head Victoria.

I'm so boring…

"I was looking forward to having a competent good looking photography teacher, but boy was I fucking wrong." The words slipped from my mouth before I could even register what I was saying. Emmett's face burned as the rest of my peers stared wide eyed at me. I swallowed hard as Emmett yelled for me to get out of his class and go to the office. "You said make it fun," I muttered grabbing my book bag off the ground and throwing it over my shoulders.

"Office now!" he yelled.

"Why? Because I didn't sit there like Newton, and boost about breaking up with someone? Or because I didn't say I went to Alaska? Or because I didn't get my heart broken? This school and these students are just as fucking ridiculous as my last school. No make that my last three schools," I yanked the door open, walked out and barely made it through before Emmett slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AN: Please feel free to show some love via Reviews =)_**

**_Keep in mind this is based on a true story, if you want more information on me (the author) feel free to check my profile._**


End file.
